Quiz
=WHAT'S YOUR WINX PET?= When the Winx fairies open their own magical pet shop, they can't help but keep some of these cute critters to themselves (we don't blame them -- they're adorable!) But now it's time to find out which Fairy Pet would be YOUR new best friend! Take the quiz! * What's your fave color? **Pink **Yellow **Brown **White **Purple **Green * What do you like to wear in your hair? **Flowers **A headband **Nothing **Colorful hair ties **A single bow **Two tiny bows * How would you most like to spend the day? **Picking flowers **Going to an arcade **Eating at a nice restaurant **Playing outside **Shopping **Going on an adventure * Who's your favorite fairy? **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Layla **Stella **Bloom * When you're feeling sad, what do you do to cheer up? **Cuddle with your pet **Play a videogame **Dance **Think about your crush **Buy a new outfit **Hang out with friends * Which of these would you like to learn? **How to plant a garden **How to build a computer **How to cook **Karate **How to sew a dress **How to rock climb * Which of these words best describes you? **Sweet **Smart **Musical **Trustworthy **Funny **Impatient * What's your best friend like? **Super shy **Very logical **Kind of a tomboy **Extremely caring **Proud and confident **Kind of stubborn * What's the cutest animal? **Kitten **Duckling **Baby bear **Bunny **Poodle **Lamb * What adjective would describe your ideal pet? **Cuddly! **Smart! **Funny! **Energetic! **Pretty! **Adventurous! =WHICH FAIRY WINGS WOULD YOU HAVE?= The Winx Club fairies are back! When the fairies receive a *super secret* new power, they gain three new sets of wings: Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix! Which of these new fairy wings would YOU have? Take the quiz and find out! * When you daydream, it's most often about: **The things you want to do that day **Going on vacation **Memories from the past * If you have a paper to write for class, you: **Get it done as fast as possible **Go to the library and do some research **Write a first draft, then proofread it later * If you had to do one of these, which would you choose? **Run a marathon **Run a bunch of annoying errands **Run into your crush * What animal would you like to be? **Jaguar **Hummingbird **Chameleon * Which activity would you most enjoy? **A game of tag **A scavenger hunt **Truth or dare * What's the best thing to say to a friend who's feeling down? **Everything will be okay soon, don't worry! **Is there anything I can get you? **Just think of a happy memory! * What sounds like the most fun? **Hanging out with your friends **Sight-seeing in a new city **Visiting the Metropolitan Museum of Art * What's your favorite type of movie? **Action **Sci-Fi **Documentary * Who is your favorite Winx fairy? **Stella **Tecna **Bloom * Which ability would you rather have? **Ability to freeze time **Ability to fly **Ability to time travel ? =WHAT'S YOUR FAIRY POWER?= Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa form the Winx club. And these six fairies are such enchanting experts, they practically rule the universe! But if you had to face the evil Trix like these Alfea fairies, what spellbinding skill would you use to defeat the dark side? Find out YOUR unique fairy power by taking this quiz now! * What's your grub of choice? **Hot wings **Sun-dried tomatoes **Salad **Watermelon **Freeze-dried ice cream **Beans - They're the musical fruit! * What is your biggest fear? **Evil witches **Missing out on the newest fashions **Being lost in the middle of a hot desert **Boys! **Being a bad friend **Getting bad grades * Your favorite class is... **English **Art **Botany **Oceanogrophy **Math **Gym * What is your dream adventure? **To visit an active volcano **To go to the moon **To explore a rainforest **To investigate the depths of the ocean **To examine an ancient tomb **To go backpacking around the world * Where is one place you want to travel to? **Hawaii **Africa **Brazil **Australia **China **Spain * If you could rule any planet, it would be... **Domino **Solaria **Linphea **Andros **Zenith **Melody * What's your special talent? **Fire-breathing **I'm a fashionista! **Tree climbing **I can hold my breath under water for a really long time! **I'm a computer whiz. **I'm an amazing singer. * On Saturdays you like to... **Read **Dance **Make potions **Play sports **Update my blog **Hang out with my bandmates * Your parents on earth miss you, what do you do? **Go home and visit them! **Call them **Send them flowers **Send them a card **Video-chat with them **Send them a song that reminds them of me =WINX QUIZ: WHICH MAGICAL SCHOOL SHOULD YOU ATTEND?= Ever wonder where you'd fit into the magical realm? Well, now's your chance to find out! If you've always had a knack for magic, but just couldn't quite excel with spells, then it's time for some enchanting education. Brush of that fairy dust, and quiz it to find out which magical school YOU should attend! * Your magical powers resemble that of a... **Fairy **Wizard **Witch * What's your favorite magical subject? **Metamorphosimbiosis **Dragonwrangling **Dark Arts * If you could pick your school colors, what would they be? **Pink and blue **Blue and yellow **Purple and green * How would you fight off your enemy? **I'd use some of my secret spells. **I'd use my natural strength. I don't even need magic! **I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve... * If you could live anywhere, you'd live... **In a castle. **By the water. **In the clouds. * When you grow up, you want to be... **A queen. **An army officer. **Powerful. * It's vital that your school... **Has a great social scene **Is number one in sports **Is prestigious and difficult to enter * Which Winx character is most like you? **Bloom -- I'm optimistic! **Sky -- I'm athletic! **Icy -- I'm fearless! * You're very... **Curious **Brave **Bossy * Which yearbook superlative would you win? **Most Outgoing **Amazingly Athletic **Most Likely to Become President =WHICH WINX GIRL ARE YOU?= When the Winx Club fairies come together, nothing can stop them! But each girl has her own unique strengths and interests. That's what make them all super special! From the brave leader to the lovable jokester to the tech whiz, there's never a dull moment with the Winx! Take this quiz and find your inner fairy! * What's your favorite class at school? **Language arts **Social studies **Earth science **Computer skills **Band **Dance class * OK, school's out! It's time to... **Read my favorite book **Go shopping **Plant a tree **Hop on the computer **Practice my instruments **Choreograph a new dance number * What's your favorite color to wear? **Baby blue **Orange **Green **Purple **Fuchsia **Aqua * Summer time means vacation time! Where do you wanna go? **Anywhere with my family **Somewhere warm **A wild jungle **A big city **A concert **The beach * When you grow up you want to be a... **Writer **Fashion designer **Gardener **Engineer **Musician **Dancer * Where's the coolest place to hang out with your friends? **At the library **At the mall **At the park **On the computer **At a concert **An aquarium * What would you use to fight off The Trix? **Fire **Light **Nature **Technology **Sound waves **Water * Who do you admire? **Your parents **Keke Palmer **Mother Nature **Albert Einstein **Mozart **Victoria Justice * If your friends start fighting, you always... **Solve the problem **Make a joke **Make peace **Tell them they're being irrational **Put your headphones on **Play referee * What does your dream outfit look like? **Cute but practical **Colorful and sparkly **Very natural **Sleek and cutting edge **Nothing too girly **Something I can move in =WINX CLUB: SO YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE WINX QUIZ= Fairies unite! Bloom spent her entire life being told that fairies weren't real, but then she found out that she was one herself! Do you have bewitching brain powers locked away that you want to show off? Well here's your chance! Prove that you're a super fan with magical memory and let the fairy fun start! * How old is Bloom? **16 **14 **10 **21 * Which fairy has a talking plant? **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Stella * Which fairy always wants things to be rational? **Flora **Tecna **Bloom **Musa * Musa's philosophy is, "Everything goes better with ____." **Dancing **Music **Instruments **Computers * What type of animal is Bloom's pet, Kiko? **Hampster **Puppy **Rat **Bunny * What school do the fairies go to? **Redfountain **Cloudtower **Faragonda **Alfea * Who are the boys who come to help the Winx Club? **The Experts **The Specialists **The Pros **The Doctors * Which of these is NOT one of The Trix witches? **Cloudy **Darcy **Stormy **Icy * How does Bloom defeat the monster in Alfea? **She uses a spell on him **She hits him with the trash can **She makes him trip on soap **She lures him out with candy